The King Who Loved Me
by Deep-Within-the-Labyrinth
Summary: What would have happened if Yusuke broke his promise to return in three years? Did Keiko wait for him or did she move on? How will Yusuke handle the news? This is a story of a demon king in love with a mortal woman. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hello all, this has been a story idea that has been bugging me for ages so while i may not update it often I will continue to write and update it when I can. I just want to have another avenue to rid myself of various writer's block :) And also I think that they are one of the cutest couples that do NOT have enough stories written about them, so I decided to write my own. This is what would have happened had Yusuke broke his promise to return in three years.

Please remember to R&R I won't know what you think unless you tell me. Also please note that this story is rated M for upcoming chapters and that rating will not change. And lastly I do not own any of the characters from Yu Yu Hakusho regardless of my wishes. I hope you enjoy this first chapter.

**The King Who Loved Me**

**Chapter One**

Yusuke Urameshi was **bored**. He sat on the throne with one leg casually tossed over the arm, a yawn escaping his lips. Suddenly one of the messengers ran into the throne room entering through one of the many entrances and approached him, frantically trying to gasp for their breath and speak at the same time.

"Milord," he finally managed to pant out while kneeling before Yusuke.

"Yeah, yeah…what do you want?" asked Yusuke sighing irritably, he wondered what his friends were up to, though he'd never admit it, he defiantly missed the fighting and pranks that they had managed to play on Kuwabara. How he **missed** the fighting. Just as the thought popped into his head—another swiftly followed—Keiko. Was she ok? Did she still wear those long flowing skirts, making it especially easy for him to tease her.

A lascivious grin formed on his lips at the last thought. But just as quickly as the grin had appeared it vanished too. Was she still waiting for him, or had she moved on to someone else? A light growl built up in his throat at that idea, however before his thoughts could travel farther down that darkened path, the sound of a throat clearing dragged him back into the present.

"Milord, there are visitors here to see you; a Kurama and a Hiei."

"Well, why the hell didn't you say that sooner?! Let them in!" snapped Yusuke sitting up excited. Ever since he had taken the throne three weeks prior, he had been forced to learn procedures, protocols, traditions, responsibilities, etc. Never having any time to see his friends here in demon world, or in the human world.

"Well, well Spirit Detective it's been a while." snorted Hiei.

"Heh, what's up? I was wonderin' when you jerks were gonna stop by for a visit." chuckled Yusuke.

"Hello Yusuke, the throne suits you…" said Kurama smiling pleasantly.

"Hell yeah it does! But damn can you say pain in the ass? Jeez day in, day out, blah, blah, blah, everyone is always yapping at me." sighed Yusuke slumping back into his chair.

"You fought for it…" shrugged Hiei, "What did you expect? Kings have responsibilities too, it's not just about fighting detective, but surely you knew that." He quipped rolling his eyes.

"How has everything else been going? We haven't seen you since the day you took the title." asked Kurama looking around.

"Fine I guess—a little boring, but it definitely beats Genkai's training." shrugged Yusuke as he forced himself up and jumped down so that he was standing in front of them.

"How you managed to defeat Yomi and take the throne I'll never understand." said Hiei hotly.

"Aww, come on Hiei! You guys knew it was going to happen sooner or later." joked Yusuke.

"We were all expecting fifty or sixty years later, but once again you surprised us all Yusuke." said Kurama still smiling.

"We all know I'm just full of surprises." said Yusuke grinning.

"Fool." said Hiei irritated.

"So what do I owe the honor?" asked Yusuke smirking.

"We were wondering if you would like to accompany us to the human realm?" said Kurama stepping forward with his right hand placed over his heart.

"Eh, why the hell not? I've been trying to escape this place for several weeks; you've just given me the perfect excuse. Besides I can't wait to see the look on Kuwabara's face when I tell him who's king." chuckled Yusuke.

"Then we should be going…" said Kurama throwing Hiei a knowing look over his shoulder.

Hiei just grinned and nodded his agreement. Yusuke, who was summoning one of his servants completely, missed the exchange.

"Are you ready Yusuke?" asked Kurama opening up a portal.

"As ready as I'm ever going to be—I just had to make some arrangements cuz, of my absence is all…" sighed Yusuke in exasperation, as he led the way to the portal and jumped in without another word or glance directed towards his friends.

Once again the two of them shared a look and followed.

As Yusuke landed he looked around to find himself at the bottom of the stairs that led up to Genkai's home, looking up he noticed Genkai, Kuwabara, and Shizuru waiting and grinning. They all looked the same except for Kuwabara who had grown several inches; he was now almost the same height as Yusuke. His wayward thoughts abruptly stopped when the single most important person to him did not appear. He hesitated for a moment more before jumping up the stairs to stand next to them, "Where's Keiko?" he asked fighting to keep his voice calm and controlled, trying to display no signs of his inner turmoil outwardly.

"Well hello to you too asshole." grumbled Kuwabara annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah." snorted Yusuke, and rather than waiting for them to answer question he raised his chin and began to loudly sniff the air, taking in a deep lungful every time.

"Whatcha doin' Urameshi?" asked Kuwabara scratching his head in confusion.

"Nothin'." muttered Yusuke, who began to self consciously rub his nose.

"Bout' time you came back Urameshi! I was worried ya'd finally gotten yourself killed." said Kuwabara smugly.

Distracted for the moment Yusuke turned his attention to face his friend and grinned, "Did you ever really believe I could be killed? For good? Me?" was the smug retort.

"So Mr. Mazoku—finally had enough? You come home with your tail between your legs?" mocked Kuwabara.

"Actually Yusuke's king—once again he has managed to surpass all of our expectations." said Kurama as he walked up the last step, entering the temple, quickly followed by Hiei.

"What?!" was the shocked reply that could not be stifled from any of their friends.

"So dimwit actually managed to do something right?" scoffed Genkai, who had been the first to recover from the surprising news.

"Hey OLD HAG! I've done lots of things right!" snapped Yusuke irritated.

"Like what? Get yourself killed—repeatedly?" she snorted.

"Not even close you stupid crazy bitch! I defeated Toguro, killed Sensui, stopped Yomi, taken over the throne—oh yeah and SAVED HUMAN WORLD—**REPEATEDLY**!" snarled Yusuke as he ticked off his accomplishments on his fingers.

"That's all?" asked Genkai smugly.

"What the hell you old bat?! I just got here and already you've started in on me! What gives?!" shouted Yusuke defensively.

"Hey Urameshi so what now?—I mean are you gonna permanently stay in demon world or what? Cuz I remember you sayin' before that the fights were held every three years or somethin' like that, and that the winner was elected the new king." said Kuwabara befuddled.

"Naw, I'm king for life—the previous ruler changed the tournament rules, he thought for sure that he was gonna take the title again—bastard." snorted Yusuke.

"He didn't account for Yusuke, his stubbornness, or his Mazoku heritage." chuckled Hiei amused.

"Everyone on the whole seems ok with the change of rules to the last tournament. But as for your question about living in demon world—yeah I'll be livin' there, but it's not like I can't visit anytime I choose, so it's not really that big a deal." shrugged Yusuke, but already his mind was returning to his earlier thoughts of a missing someone.

Again he looked around, and again he was disappointed when no trace of her appeared.

"Hey guys where's Keiko?" he asked annoyed.

"Gone." said Shizuru taking a drag from her cigarette, speaking up for the first time.

Yusuke's head jerked around and he fixed her with a fierce stare, his hands unconsciously clenching into fists, a deep growl bubbling in his throat.

"Where is she?" he snarled.

"Living in the U.S. with Yukina and Botan." said Shizuru with a shrug, releasing a puff of smoke.

"What?!" he growled, the air suddenly charged with electricity. The tension palpable all around, every one's eyes focused on Yusuke, who had gone suspiciously quiet after his outburst. The air thickened when they noticed Yusuke's Mazoku markings beginning to appear on his body and his hair beginning to lengthen.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello all, here is another chapter in this story sorry it's kinda short but it was all I felt inspired to write about today, I don't want to push too hard and end up murdering my story. Please give me some feedabck, I see people reading it, but no commentary, I would like to knwo what you guys think. Thanks for your time and love. I hope to update again soon but no promises.

Please remember to R&R I won't know what you think unless you tell me. Also please note that this story is rated M for upcoming chapters and that rating will not change. And lastly I do not own any of the characters from Yu Yu Hakusho regardless of my wishes. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter Two**

"Yeah she left three years ago after you didn't return." added Kuwabara.

Another growl escaped from between his lips and his dark aura grew.

"What's the matter Spirit Detective?" asked Hiei, who watching Yusuke's reaction very carefully.

Yusuke though was not listening, his thoughts drifting to Keiko. She had left him…she had promised to wait…she had left him—how dare she?! Who said she could leave? Suddenly he heard a voice, the voice of his demon who sounded suspiciously like Raizen in his head, _Go find her, bring her back…tolerate nothing else. She is yours._ As Yusuke's thoughts became more aggressive and possessive his eyes began to glow, lightening crashing around him.

"Yusuke?" asked Genkai hesitantly.

"You guys stay here…I'm going to find her and bring her back." Yusuke growled out.

All of his friends took a slow and cautious step back as they took in his appearance, he looked positively feral. Suddenly there was a loud shriek as Puu emerged from somewhere in the temple and landed on his outstretched arm. Looking Yusuke in the eye for several silent seconds Puu broke his gaze and released another ear piercing screech, before lifting off of his arm and transforming into his full spirit beast form, his howl echoing through the forest.

"Let's go Puu." snapped Yusuke jumping onto his back.

The others stared at them in shock as Yusuke flew off—the demons of the group understood what had just happened—it was rather obvious…Yusuke's demon had pegged Keiko as his mate and as everyone knew Mazoku were extremely possessive. They mated for life and once they had chosen their mate, no was no longer an option. Poor Yusuke was probably completely oblivious to his demon's influence though. Kurama and Hiei looked at each other; they had both realized **years **ago that Yusuke had already claimed Keiko is his own awkward and clumsy way. But the fact remained that Keiko was Yusuke's and no one would challenge him and his right to claim her officially for his own.  
As Yusuke disappeared from their sight his friends exhaled, releasing a relieved breath and exchanged grins with one another. It was about time that Yusuke got off his ass and stopped making Keiko wait for him.

Keiko walked in the direction of the club—she was supposed to be meeting her friends there tonight, they had planned a night of drinking and dancing to celebrate her upcoming birthday. It had been awhile since she had allowed herself to have a "fun time" out with the girls. Life had kept her pretty busy since she had moved to the U.S….she sighed, it had been two and a half years since she had moved across the world. She had waited for Yusuke for three years as she had promised, and when he had failed to return, she had even convinced herself to stick around for another half a year in the naïve hope that Yusuke would keep his word and return, but obviously it was not meant to be. She hadn't heard from Yusuke since that day over six years prior—when he had promised to return to her in three years time. She rolled her eyes—it was just like Yusuke to do that to her, she had always been the one he had forgotten about. Her dark thoughts abruptly stopped as she noticed her arrival, taking a deep breath, she forced a smile onto her lips and walked into the club.

Looking around casually as she entered, she spotted Yukina and Botan, seeing her through the crowd they waved enthusiastically and signaled for her to join them at their table. Over the past couple of years Yukina had gained a lot of self confidence—she walked with her head up, no longer shying away from accidental physical contact, she didn't flinch when strangers approached her and that heart broken look that had haunted her eyes for years was slowly beginning to fade away. Botan had begun to change as well; her overly bubbly and exuberant personality had toned down, her approach to situations more down to earth than overtly optimistic.

Keiko couldn't help but smile—these two were her **best** friends, they had help to make her life so much more bearable when Yusuke had abandoned her. They had given her the confidence she needed to survive and begin to move on. Returning their smiles with a more genuine one of her own she quickly walked over and sat down next to her friends. She needed this night—she needed to forget about Yusuke.

Yusuke and Puu flew through the sky—Puu following Keiko by seeking out her life energy and heading towards it. When Keiko had taken care of Puu so many years ago, he had grown very attached to her—just as Yusuke had. However Puu's attachment to his could be compared to that of a baby bird imprinting upon his mother, while Yusuke's attachment to her was less than familial.

All of his thoughts were on her; where had she gone? Was she safe? Why had she left—had there been there someone else? Another snarl ripped through his throat at the thought of her leaving him. Raizen's voice sounded through his head again; _Bring her back! Bend her to your will!_

Puu let out a shriek—she was close…


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all, here is another chapter in this story sorry it's kinda short but it was all I felt inspired to write about today. Please give me some feedabck, I see people reading it, but no commentary, I would like to know what you guys think, like -hate? Either way I'd like to know. Thanks for your time and love. I hope to update again soon but no promises.

Please remember to R&R I won't know what you think unless you tell me. Also please note that this story is rated M for upcoming chapters and that rating will not change. And lastly I do not own any of the characters from Yu Yu Hakusho regardless of my wishes. I hope you enjoy this latest chapter.

Chapter Three

"Oh come on Keiko! Lets go dance!" urged Botan tugging persistently on her hand.

"Alright! Alright!" laughed Keiko standing up and following Botan and Yukina to the dance floor.

They made their way deep into the crowd—the music pounding around them. She closed her eyes and let the music thrum through her. She swayed her hips and moved her arms, letting the beat of the song direct her movements—completely unaware that she had suddenly become the focus point of most of the men in the room.

Puu landed in an alley behind a busy dance club. Yusuke quickly dismounted and shrugged into his leather jacket. His Mazoku markings still visible on his face and hands, his hair nearly touching the floor now, wild and untamed, his demon side was still at the forefront of his mind and body, demanding action. He looked over at Puu, once again silently communicating with him, who immediately shrank down to the size of a large parrot and flew to Yusuke landing on his shoulder. He grabbed a strip of cloth that had been wrapped around his hand and wrist and reached back behind his head, using it to bind his hair back into a low ponytail resting at the base of his skull.

So she was in there? He was going to find her, bring her back to Japan, and she was finally going to accept that she was **never** to leave him again. She was his, always. Swiftly approaching the club he walked past the line waiting to get into the club and straight up to the bouncer, ignoring the angry protests coming from the people around him. The man took one long look at him before taking a step back and pulling the velvet cord out of his way. Yusuke was unaware of the eyes of lust that followed him cast by women of all ages and appearances, or the looks of envy from the men. He had one goal and one goal only—find her. Shouldering his way through the crowd Yusuke glanced around looking for a glimpse of the girl he had left behind all those years ago. Music and lights surrounded him—suddenly Puu let out a soft hoot, Yusuke hearing his spirit beast, jerked around in time to feel Puu fly off his shoulder and see him swoop into the crowd. Quickly sidestepping the dancing couples and the women trying to cling to him he began to follow.

Keiko was so absorbed in the music that she didn't hear the hoot of joy, or see the parrot sized Puu come flying towards her. She gasped in surprise and opened her eyes when she felt something gently grab onto her shoulder and a soft feathered head nuzzle against her cheek. Her mouth opened in shock as she stared into the eyes of the spirit beast.

"Puu?" she managed to choke out.

As Yusuke fought his way through the crowd he spotted Puu—he had landed on someone's shoulder—no, not just someone's…hers. The spirit beast was happily nuzzling her face and letting out soft contented hoots. While drawing closer his eyes narrowed to slits, what was she wearing?! Almost every male in the place was staring at the girl—correction, the **woman**…his woman. He stood there mesmerized for a moment, she had grown up, gone was the girl who wore the long skirts, short hair, and had a wallflower like personality. In her place stood a woman who radiated sexuality and wore a short black leather dress—a zipper holding the front together, sending all sorts of fantasies rushing through Yusuke's mind. Looking at her intently, he felt his breath catch in his throat as he noticed her high heeled black leather boots, sending his mind spiraling further into his primal urges. His demon roared possessively driving him towards her even faster. Her hair had grown out, her baby fat nonexistent, she carried herself with a newfound confidence and Yusuke found it extremely sexy. He felt his demon purr in pleasure, she was beautiful, so perfect…_**so his**_. Suddenly he was brought out of his thoughts, when a possessive thought came to mind, if he could enjoy her so could all the other males who were in the club staring at her. With that last thought and growl he began to make a faster approach.

Keiko stared at Puu for a few moments before the panic began to overtake her—if Puu was here then Yusuke couldn't be far away. Perhaps he was there to see Botan or Yukina? Maybe he had no clue she was even there—or maybe he had come to find her. A shiver went down her spine at the thought of seeing him again, she fought down her reaction…regardless of how much she might still care, Keiko was determined to stay away from him, there was no way she was falling into that unhealthy pattern again. Quickly she spun around frantic to find an escape when she spotted him and locked eyes. He was a hard man to miss—he looked so different, and yet still so much the same Yusuke that she remembered. He was taller, more muscular; the muscles that had been developing when he had begun fighting years prior were now sharply defined, and strained against the shirt he was wearing. He looked positively feral, no longer the childish boy with a mischievous smile, no this Yusuke was **all **man. He was striding towards her with a peculiar gleam in his eyes. It made her legs feel weak and her stomach roil. She began to move backwards through the crowd desperate to disappear and escape his hot, focused gaze. She did not need to deal with this right now—not after she had finally convinced herself to move forward with her life, leaving Yusuke in her past. Glancing around she spotted an exit sign and was about to run though it when a hand closed around her upper arm.

"Going somewhere sweetheart?" she froze—she was trapped.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all, first I want to take a second to thank all of you who have been reviewing and faving/following this story, it really means a lot to me to see you are enjoying it. So here is another chapter in this story sorry it's a little short but I wanted to get it out for a Halloween treat for all of you. Please continue to review, fav, and follow, I like to know what you think, and your enthusiasim is inspiring? Thanks for your time and love. I hope to update again soon but I am trying to be fair and update my other stories at the same time, I hope to update again within a week or so.

Please remember to R&R I won't know what you think unless you tell me. Also please note that this story is rated M for upcoming chapters and that rating will not change. And lastly I do not own any of the characters from Yu Yu Hakusho regardless of my wishes. I hope you enjoy this latest chapter.

**Chapter Four**

Keiko glanced at the hand that had encased itself upon her upper arm and glared at the stranger.

"Unhand me." she stated trying to remain calm.

"Why? Let's get to know each other better darlin'…" slurred the clearly intoxicated man.

"You have to the count of three to remove your hand from my person." threatened Keiko, who was glancing around trying to locate Yusuke through the crowd, hoping to get out of the club unscathed before he could grab her.

"Don't be like that sweetheart." the man mumbled leaning into her.

"One. Two. Three." muttered Keiko quickly as she drew her arm back, making her hand into a fist and planting it soundly against the man's nose.

"Almost instantly he doubled over, cupping his nose as blood gushed from his now broken nose. She brushed her hands together, tossed her hair back over her shoulder, and smirked in satisfaction as she continued her journey towards the brightly lit exit sign.

She was almost out the door when a hand snaked out and around her waist, tugging her back into a heated body, and a deep low voice whispered in her ear;

"Now very sporting of you Keiko…"

She gasped and jerked her head around to see Yusuke smirking at her.

"It's none of your business." sniffed Keiko turning her head away from him.

"That's where you're wrong Keiko—who comes near you is exactly my business." he purred.

"Go to hell Yusuke." snapped Keiko struggling in his grasp.

"I suggest you stop struggling—unless you want me to do something not so subtle." said Yusuke suggestively pressing himself closer to her, so that she had no delusions as to what he was referring to.

"What are yo—" Keiko's statement was never finished because Yusuke had crushed his lips to hers' in a punishing kiss, earning a surprised squeak in response. She tried to pull away, but Yusuke's other hand snuck round and held her neck in place forcing her tighter against his hard, taunt body, his demon ordering him to punish her for trying to leave him—ensuring that she would never try it again.

Hearing her gasp for air against his lips, he plunged his tongue roughly into her mouth.

Keiko's whimper answered his groan, making her struggle anew in his arms. There was no way that this could be allowed to go further than it already had. She couldn't afford to let Yusuke back into her heart—the damage he could do would be irreparable. She would never survive another heartbreak caused by this man.  
Yusuke felt her struggling in his arms and his demon growled. Why was Keiko so insistent on separating herself from him? His demon whispered suggestions as Yusuke tightened his grip on her, his solution apparent, a snarl escaped his lips. Without loosening his vice like grip on her he swept her outside the club and onto the street.

Keiko was still trying to re-gather her scattered thoughts when Yusuke suddenly broke the kiss and swept her out of the club heading towards a large dark alleyway. She growled and again tried to disengage herself from his side, but all she succeeded in doing was earning a growl from the man at her side.

As Yusuke dragged Keiko into the alley he turned to Puu, locking eyes with the spirit beast and sending a silent command for the bird to transform back into his true body. Immediately the small creature's body began to glow and shift, returning to his original size. Yusuke was about to help Keiko up onto Puu's back when she began to viciously struggle again.

"No way in hell am I going anywhere with you!" she snarled.

"Don't worry, Puu won't drop you." said Yusuke trying to lift her up and onto Puu's back once again.

"I trust Puu completely! It's **YOU** I don't trust!" snapped Keiko tugging her shoe off her foot and chucking it at Yusuke's head.

"Enough woman!" hissed Yusuke dodging the shoe, and reaching for Keiko before throwing her over his shoulder in one fluid motion.

"Yusuke Urameshi! Put me down this instant!" screamed Keiko enraged.

"Fat chance of that." snorted Yusuke rolling his eyes.

"Where are you taking me?! Damn it Yusuke!" she shouted.

"Back home." stated Yusuke shrugging his one shoulder.

"I am home! I live here now!" Keiko cried out twisting in his hold.

"We're going to Makai." snapped Yusuke.

"You can't take me to Demon World!" shrieked Keiko.

"I can and I am, so you'd better get used to the idea!" said Yusuke smugly.

"Damn you Yusuke!" whimpered Keiko fighting back sobs of frustration.

"Keiko?" asked Yusuke softly.

"Why can't you just let me go?" she sobbed, this time not even bothering to hide the pain in her voice.

"Shit…Keiko…" he cursed to himself. The voice of his demon let out a painful whine—Keiko was upset and he didn't understand the reasons behind it, or how to go about soothing said hurt.

"Knowing Yusuke, he's probably going about this all wrong." said Hiei smugly.

"Of that I have no doubt." Kurama sighed shaking his head.

"Perhaps we should go stop him before he does something to truly ruin his chances with Keiko." said Hiei annoyed.

"Hiei—I didn't realize you cared about Yusuke's relationships so much!" chuckled Kurama.

"I don't. But he is **KING** of our realm—and if Keiko refuses his suit, lord only knows what kind of fucking damage and terror he may reign down upon the kingdom. He will no longer give a damn about anything if his chosen mate rejects him." snorted Hiei disgusted.

"Say what you will, but he is also our **friend** and we both understand the seriousness of our **king** finding his mate. And we both know that if the situations were reversed he would do everything within his power to help us." said Kurama smiling thoughtfully.

"Let's go." said Hiei shifting uncomfortably, while he knew all of those things, he still had his pride and he would be damned before he ever agreed with Kurama about Yusuke aloud.

Smiling to himself, Kurama opened up a portal and they both jumped in, disappearing.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's another chapter for all of you, thank you so much for your support and reviews. I hope to be updating again soon, but I do need to post on my other stories too so please be patient with me. :) Ok just a heads up for this chapter there is a little smut, very very light, but just a warning. i realize Yusuke's thoughts seem to jump from concerned to horny rapidly. It WAS intentional. He's a guy, they think about sex constantly, but I am also trying to show you how much more this is than just that for him. He does LOVE Keiko, and no worries they won't be doing the "deed" for some time yet. And yes I also know it seems like he's just jumping in and going for it, but to be fair they have known each other for YEARS, so its not like they are strangers. Anyhow, just wanted to let you know and give you a little explanation.

Please rememeber this story is rated M and will continue to be so. Also please remember I do not claim ownership for the characters, only the insanity that spews forth from my brain to make up this crazy plot. Thank you for all your love, favs, follows, reviews, and support. Please keep it up (hint hint). I hope you all enjoy this latest chapter!

**Chapter Five**

Puu passed through the portal relatively quickly, all the while Yusuke maintaining his grip on her. Keiko had stopped struggling, her tears had dried. She felt numb…once again Yusuke had forced his way back into her life, and once again it was falling to pieces. The walls she had carefully constructed around her heart were falling away, and all of her pain was rushing to the forefront.

Yusuke sighed, it was time for him and Keiko to about this, knowing her she wasn't going to do this peacefully. He smirked at her show of inner strength. That was one of the things that had first caught his attention when they were small children. she hadn't been like other girls her age, she had, had no problem playing with bugs, in the mud, or fighting with him when he managed to piss her off. And as they had grown the her strength was something he had come to depend on—when things were bad for him at home he knew he could always rely oh her for support and love. She was his home. Then there had been the emergence of his demon side, and he'd thought for sure she would turn away from him, but instead it simply wove them tighter together. She accepted that part of him, as she had accepted everything else. Truth be told his inner demon found her inner strength very appealing, she was strong, as strong as any female demon. In fact he found her aggressiveness extremely arousing. He suddenly halted his lustful thoughts, as more memories of her pained voice rushed to the front of his thoughts. She was hurting and soothing her was his first priority.

Puu slowed his flight and softly landed on the ground outside the massive castle. Not even bothering to out her down, Yusuke leapt off of Puu and began to head towards its entrance. Immediately servants began to file out and bow as he passed them, all the while trying not to stare as they noticed the young human woman thrown over his shoulder.

"Aoshi!" shouted Yusuke.

"Yes your majesty?" asked a man appearing out of the shadows, bowing and raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Send a meal up to my chambers." snapped Yusuke.

"Shall I also prepare a room for your…guest?" asked Aoshi puzzled by Yusuke's awkwardness towards the woman thrown over his shoulder.

"No need. She will be with me." snarled Yusuke.

"But surely—" Aoshi was cut off by Yusuke's growl.

"I **said** she will be with **me**!"

"Yes milord." said Aoshi quickly executing a bow and retreating back into the shadows.

Yusuke strode through the castle—oblivious to the looks of shock he received from some of the staff. Keiko however was not, and her face burned with embarrassment—once again Yusuke was making a scene, uncaring of the consequences.

Yusuke carried her into his chambers, making sure to slide the deadbolt into place before he contemplated setting her down. When he was satisfied it was secure, he walked over to the bed and gently tossed her onto it.

Keiko scrambled up and threw a glare at Yusuke before crossing her arms and huffing indignantly. This was the **last **place that she **ever** wanted to be. In his bed, in his room, in a castle. Suddenly she blinked as if she had been missing something oblivious. Castle? Why were they in a castle? Before she could stop herself she forced a question from her lips, "Where did you take me Yusuke?"

"We're in Makai, in my castle." smirked Yusuke.

"**Your** castle?" Keiko managed to squeak out.

Yusuke suddenly grinned, "Oh right you don't know…" he said sauntering over to her.

"Know what?" gulped Keiko scooting back onto the bed…he was making her nervous, she scrambled back, but she was too slow, Yusuke had grabbed her foot and pulled her beneath him, his arms caging her in, hands on either side of her head.

"That I'm king now." he smirked leaning down and nuzzling her neck gently.

"King…?" Keiko asked looking for an escape route.

"That's right—I'm king **your **king…" he whispered in her ear huskily.

At that statement Keiko's eyes narrowed and she gave his chest a decisive shove.

"You are **not** my king!" snapped Keiko.

Yusuke was caught off guard by Keiko's action and carefully took a step away from the bed. His mate was upset and apparently his closeness was only upsetting her further. Ignoring his demon's whine, Yusuke slowly sat down on the edge of the bed and looked over at her. He opened his mouth, but before he could say anything there was a knock on his chamber door. He growled and rose from his seated position, unlocking the door and jerking it open in one fluid motion.

"What?!" he snarled.

"Your food, your highness." muttered a servant keeping his head bowed respectfully.

Yusuke took the tray from him and dismissed him with a nod. With food in hand Yusuke turned back around and shut the door. Walking back into the room he set the tray down on a small table located some distance away from the bed.

"You should come over here and eat." said Yusuke pulling out a chair, waiting for her to take the seat he offered.

"I'm not hungry." sniffed Keiko turning her head away dismissively.

Yusuke's demon snarled. She needed to eat, and she was refusing to listen to him. That thought brought forth another growl, this one loud enough to be heard throughout the room. She was intentionally disobeying him. That thought prompted action, without saying anything he moved, appearing in front of her.

Keiko gasped, surprised by Yusuke's sudden movement, she had already been unnerved when he had started growling and snarling, it was so far removed from the Yusuke she had grown up knowing, making everything more confusing for her.

Yusuke stared down at his stubborn mate, she looked tired…she needed to eat. Without warning or hesitation Yusuke grabbed her and lifted her up before moving to settle down in a chair at the table with her still in his arms, setting her in his lap.

"Yusuke! Let go!" shrieked Keiko struggling anew at their change of position. She couldn't believe how brazen he was being—this was nothing like the teasing touches of the boy she had grown up with—six years ago, teasing aside he had rarely touched her, now he couldn't keep his hands to himself.

"Eat Keiko." said Yusuke pulling the tray towards her.

"No." said Keiko turning her head away from the food and Yusuke defiantly.

"If you don't I'll force you to." threatened Yusuke.

Keiko could practically feel him leering at her.

"I already told you, I'm not hungry." snapped Keiko.

"Have it your way." growled Yusuke turning her in his arms so that she was straddling his legs. She squeaked in surprise and fought the blush that was beginning to take over her face. She moved her hands preparing to shove him again, only to find that once place on in contact with his chest she couldn't move her hands away…literally.

Yusuke grinned, "Neat trick I learned from Kurama, you won't be able to move your hands until I release them." chuckled Yusuke, bringing the chopsticks full of food to her mouth, "Open up." he ordered.

Keiko glared at him, and clamped her lips shut determinedly.

"Fine Keiko…" sighed Yusuke, lifting the hand that wasn't holding the chopsticks, running it along her thigh and up towards the hem of her dress.

Keiko's whole body tensed up at Yusuke's move. She refused to open her mouth knowing he would shove the food down her throat if she did. He had always been like that about her eating. He used to get angry when she complained that she worried she was getting fat, and if she tried to skip a meal when he was around he would sit there are force her to eat, although back then he used to tickle her until she conceded defeat and would stop worrying about her figure. This time however, concern for him tickling her was the farthest thing from her mind. Tightening her lips, she tried her best to feign indifference and discourage further exploration of her body.

"You can try fight me Keiko, but just like when we were kids I will win." whispered Yusuke, a smirk emerging onto his lips. Keiko merely raised an eyebrow at him and glared shrewdly.

Yusuke had to admire her stubbornness, but he was just as stubborn, if not more so, and it wasn't like he wasn't enjoying the direction this battle of wills had taken. Completely unmoved my Keiko's annoyance he continued to move his hand up her dress, towards her lace panties. The skin on her thighs was so smooth and soft, he found himself biting back a groan at the barrage of mental pictures that this new information created—but they continued to rise unbidden to the front of his mind. Images of how he would feel the skin against the sides of his face. He heard a stifled gasp from her as she felt him growing hard beneath her. Yusuke grinned, teasing coming back—she should know what she did to him…what she had always done to him…

Keiko couldn't help the small gasp that escaped her lips. She was completely shocked; first at the fact that he was getting aroused, and secondly at how large he felt. She gulped and tried to fight off the delicate shade of pink that crossed her face. Unlike the childish teasing he had often made her suffer when they were younger, this could actually **go** somewhere.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello all, I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update, but plot bunnies have been keeping me busy with my other fanfics, but I've been getting questions about whether or not I was still writing this story, so obviously here's your answer. I want to thank all of you who are faving, following, and reviewing this story, it means a lot to me. PLEASE keep it up! I want to know your thoughts on the story ;). I am hoping to update again soon, but no promises. Thanks again for all your support. If you have any questions or ideas please feel free to PM me.

Again please remember this story is rated M and is going to be for the rest of the story. Again I don't own the characters I only claim ownership for the insanity that makes up this plot. I hope you enjoy this latest tidbit.

Chapter Six

Yusuke chuckled at her reaction. It was adorable how embarrassed she was. They were mates after all—what harm was there in letting her know exactly what she would be getting into—or more precisely what would be getting into her, he thought lustfully, his demon purring in agreement. He thrust his hips up slightly, positioning his arousal at her covered entrance. He was having a hard time fighting his inner demon's orders, telling him to rip off her dress and claim her right there.

Keiko was close to a full body panic attack! What was he trying to do?! When she felt his grip tighten she knew she had to stop this—stop him…**now**. This was going way too far. So with all her strength she placed her legs on the ground, bringing her even more flush against Yusuke's arousal and threw her weight at him, causing the chair to tip backwards with a loud thud. The sudden movement jarring Keiko, pushing her tightly against Yusuke, chest to chest, hips to hips.

Realizing her error she blushed and struggled to change her position, but before she move away even an inch, Yusuke's hands clamped down on her waist, holding her in place. Suddenly she heard a soft growl in her ear and before she could question him or the noises he was making, she felt him roughly thrust his hips against her own, repeating the motion again, only now his hands drifted towards her posterior his hands firmly gripping it as he pressed against her. She bit the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from gasping. She needed to leave—**now**.

"God Keiko…you feel so good…" moaned Yusuke as he pushed against her again, wishing not for the first time that she was naked above him. The things he wanted to do to her, this was just one of the many, he was dying to find out what she tasted like, was it as sweet as she smelled? Better? He let out a little growl at that last thought.

"Yusuke…stop…please…" Keiko managed to ground out—she was scared and horny, but even more prevalent was her confusion; what was he playing at exactly?

He paused for a moment, there was an edge to her voice that made him hesitate, it was a sadness and panic that he had first heard when he had dragged her out of the bar. Hearing his inner demon hiss at his hesitation, he loosened his grip on her waist and allowed her hands that were still on her shoulders to move again.

As soon as she felt his grip loosen, she bolted up and moved away from him, slowly edging her way towards the chamber's door. She didn't want to with him, but she was never going to let him touch her like that again, she—

"If you run I can guarantee you two things: one, I will bring you back and two, no matter how many times you say 'stop' or 'please', I won't." said Yusuke leering at her, interrupting her angry inner monologue.

She fought the urge to gulp and break eye contact with Yusuke's heated gaze. Instead she squared her shoulders off, tilted her head back, and crossed her arms, glaring at him, trying to ignore her own uneasiness. False bravado was easy to feign, seeing as she had plenty of practice with it, seeing as when ever the boys Yusuke beat up came after her she had to pretend to be brave. They were the type of people that exploited any weaknesses displayed; she knew they would have tried to use her fear against her. Her thoughts were brought back to the present by Yusuke moving a step closer to her.

"You have some explaining to do Yusuke!" she all but snarled, halting him in motion.

Sighing Yusuke looked over at her, fighting back his own urge to flinch back from her anger, she had always been an intimidating force, even his demon was cowed by Keiko's rage. It had always been that way, as children he had intentionally made her angry, by pulling her hair, lifting her skirt, groping her breasts, loving how her cheeks would redden and she would swirl around to glare at him indignantly, despite the fact that he would already be taking a step back to avoid her anger in the shape of a slap or punch. Meeting her narrowed eyes now he sighed, where to start?

Kurama and Hiei appeared outside the club. They looked at each other, surprised by the location before shrugging.

"So are you finally going to tell Yukina that you're not her brother?" asked Kurama glancing at Hiei from the corner of his eye.

"…" Hiei remained silent as he stared ahead quickening his stride towards the club's entrance.

"I do believe she has a right to know that the man she has been idolizing and loving as her elder "brother" really isn't you—" he was abruptly cut off, by an irritated Hiei.

"Enough! Alright?! I get it! But damn it I don't know what to do! How do I explain to her that her real brother is dead, the same as my true sister, and that in a state of desperation we both clung to the idea that we were each other's long lost siblings. And who are you to be talking, you've been besotted with Botan for **years**—you didn't want her to leave, but you chose to say nothing—so don't you dare lecture **me**!" growled Hiei in an uncharacteristically heated outburst.

Kurama looked over to him surprised by his rant. Hiei was never one for words and when he said more than usual it could prove to be very enlightening.

"So are you saying you're in love with Yukina?" he asked fighting the smile spreading across his lips.

"Grr….shut up Kurama—I thought we were here for a reason." snapped Hiei.

Kurama smiled at the telling hue of red that crossed Hiei's face, even if it had only been for a brief moment.

"Right…" he nodded tucking away this newly discovered tidbit of information for later use. It would come in handy when it came to tormenting and harassing his friend.

The two of them walked into the club not even bothering with a backward glance to the bouncer.

As they glanced around they realized there was no trace of Keiko or Yusuke.

"They were here not too long ago—their scents are still fresh." said Kurama looking around again.

"It appears that Yusuke is **again** acting before thinking. Our monarch is a fool." scowled Hiei.

"Well this is probably not one of his shining moments." conceded Kurama.

"That depends, a shining moment for brilliance or stupidity?" asked Hiei glancing around again.

"Well—" Kurama began when he was grabbed by his hair and jerked around to meet the eyes of a very pissed off Botan and worried Yukina.

"H-Hello…" he managed to choke out, offering up a weak smile.

"Your barbaric friend just left—dragging Keiko in tow!" snapped Botan.

"Um—yes—about that—h" Kurama began stumbling over his words.

Hiei looked over at his smitten friend and rolled his eyes, hundreds of years old, and still acting like a nervous teenager around a woman. Pathetic…

"Yusuke's demon has selected Keiko to be his mate." sighed Hiei, drawing Botan's glare to him.

"Will Yusuke hurt her? He seemed so angry…" asked Yukina, speaking up for the first time.

"No, he's just going to—WHAT the HELL are you wearing?!" snapped Hiei, forgetting about his explanation entirely. Yukina blinked in surprise and glanced over at him, throwing him a confused glance.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" she asked uncertainly.

"What?! You—Hm! Grrrr….." he choked out.

Next to him Kurama stifled a chuckle at his distress, but froze when he turned to meet Botan's glare.

"Where did he take her?" she growled.

"Uh…my best guess is that he took her back to his castle in Makai." Kurama trailed off.

"Castle? Makai?" asked Yukina as both of the girls' brows furrowed in confusion.

"Yes, he's king now." said Hiei finally finding his voice.

"What?!" Botan gasped in surprise.

"Yes—that's been everyone's reaction thus far." said Kurama dryly.

"I don't understand…Koenma said Yusuke wouldn't reach his full potential for **years** yet." muttered Botan trying to process the new information.

"This wouldn't be the first time the little brat was wrong about something." snapped Hiei annoyed.

"I guess so…" she mumbled.

"None of us understand how it was possible, but this is hardly the first time that Yusuke had exceeded our expectations." shrugged Kurama.

Shaking herself out of her stupor, Botan grabbed Kurama by his arm and yanked him towards the club's exit, Hiei and Yukina following calmly behind them, "Let's go!"

"Where?" asked Kurama confused.

"To get Keiko before she purifies his ass!" snapped Botan.

"Purifies?" questioned Hiei fighting back a flinch.

"Yes, it seems that Keiko was born with a fairly impressive amount of dormant spiritual energy—hence why she was able to bring Yusuke back the first time he died. Koenma told me after that if the person who had kissed him had lacked spiritual powers it would have failed, leaving Yusuke a spirit. Didn't any of you wonder why Keiko handled all the demons, ghosts, and monsters as well as she did? Yukina and I have been helping her learn how to channel her energy and use it, but when she's angry enough she'll purify everything (whoever) gets within a few feet of her." explained Botan as they stepped into the alley behind the club, opening a portal between the realms, summoning her wooden broom. Without waiting for either Kurama or Hiei Yukina hopped up behind her and they disappeared to the other side's dimensions.

Hiei and Kurama stood there for a moment digesting everything Botan had just said. This was most definitely going to be an interesting encounter all the way round. That was to say if Keiko hadn't already purified "Yusuke's ass" as Botan had put it.


End file.
